Daddy's Girl
by VegasGoddess
Summary: GSR Some old British guy thought Grissom was Sara's father? What?


**Title:** Daddy's Girl

**Summary: **Some old British guy thought Grissom was Sara's father? What?

**Spoilers: **Family Affair

**Disclaimer: **I've acquired the rights to them, and intend to share them with all the wonderful writers on here, MUAHAHAHA! ...oh shit what? That was just a dream? Dammit. I guess they're not mine at all and I can't share them. :(

**Author's Note:** So, totally not the epic one I mentioned that was coming in my last story, but Lauren has finished editing it and now I just have to go through it myself and make it worthy of the public! It is coming though, I promise. :)

I've been watching season ten on Spike, and I have to say, I **looooooove **seeing a wedding ring on Sara's finger, you have no idea. :D It makes me incredibly happy, you don't even know! Good god I'm a nerd. lol But who else can I nerd out with besides my fellow Geek lovers? Also, did anyone else think Sara looked any different in season ten, and can they explain to me what it was that had her looking different!?

I got the idea for this from another person's story (I can't remember who it was) about people thinking Gil and Sara are father and daughter and not a couple. It plays into Gil's fears about their age difference I think, even though for him to be her father he would have been fifteen, and that sort of thing was looked down upon even more back then. Meh. People are stupid, what can I say? lol I'm sure there are people who would think this of our favorite geeks. Anyhoo, read and enjoy!

* * *

Jaw tight, fists clenched, and eyes ablaze, there was no doubt about it: Gil Grissom was _pissed_.

And Sara couldn't stop laughing. She had her hands clamped over her mouth, trying to keep her laughter from escaping, but was failing miserably.

She wasn't the only one. Brass, Catherine, Nick, and Greg were all in stages of laughter, from hysterical - Greg - to gruff chuckles and snorts, coming from Brass and Nick, respectively. It was quite the scene in the middle of Frank's Diner that windy Sunday morning.

They were all squished into a booth in the back of the diner, excited at having their team back together, at least for the moment. Grissom had only been in town for a few days and was already heading back to Paris bright and early the next day. It was a short visit, but everyone was happy to take what they could get.

Silence descended upon the group, and as it did Sara caught Greg's eye, sending him into hysterics all over again.

Grissom set his coffee cup down on the laminate table with deliberate precision and regarded the group. "Someone _please_ tell me why you all find this hysterical."

Greg came up for air, holding his stomach. "You, and Sara... being...?" He looked back and forth between the two and burst into laughter all over again.

Grissom's stare only grew colder. Sara hid her grin with her own coffee cup, and waited for someone to speak. Unsurprisingly, it was Catherine who broke through the peals of laughter.

"Come on Gil, it's a little funny."

"I don't see how."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't think an old English geezer assuming you were Sara's father is funny?"

He stared her down. "No. I do not find it funny in the slightest. In fact; I found it rather offensive. How old do I look? And for that matter, how young does Sara look?"

Brass smiled across the table at the brunette. "She looks years younger than she actually is, Gil."

Sara nodded her appreciation. "Thanks Jim."

He winked at her. "No problem doll."

Grissom shook his head. "It's still not funny."

Sara sighed and intertwined her fingers with her husband's on top of the table, her thumb absently running over his wedding band. "Gil, it is funny. It's hilarious, actually."

He looked hurt. "But Sara," he said, "People think I'm old enough to be your father!"

Greg snickered again, and Grissom shot him a death glare. "Shut up Greg. I may not be your boss anymore but I can still boss you around."

Greg held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Griss," he said between deep breaths. "It's just too damn funny."

Nick grinned. "Tell the story from the beginning, Sara."

She finally set down her coffee cup, flashing the group her gap toothed grin. "We were in Heathrow airport, on our way to France from Costa Rica a few months back. We were checking in, and the attendant made some comment about Gil and I."

"He said, 'Taking your daughter to Paris? What a loving father you are,'" Grissom clarified.

"How old was he?" Greg asked.

"At least eighty," Sara said.

"Maybe he was blind as a bat?" Nick offered, trying to look at the bright side.

"No," Grissom grumbled. "Bastard's vision was just fine."

More giggles escaped the group.

"The look on Gil's face was priceless," Sara said, musing at the memory. "But you should have seen the look on the attendant's face when I leaned over and said, 'He is very loving, but not in the fatherly way.' His eyes bugged out and I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "You didn't!" she spluttered.

Brass nearly choked and Nick thumped her on the back. "Good on you, girl!" he exclaimed.

Sara blushed bright red as Grissom stretched his arm out along the booth behind her. "I did. I don't know what came over me."

Catherine grinned her appreciation at Sara's retort while Greg dissolved into giggles all over again. Brass and Nick tried their best to remain straight faced, but couldn't disguise the shaking of their shoulders as they laughed silently. Grissom still looked peeved, but no one missed the slight upturn of his lips.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**-end-**


End file.
